Amber D. Nobu/Personality and Relationships
Personality Amber is one of the most tragic members of the Hakuri Crew, however to the outsider that couldn’t true. Originally she was a kind and sweet girl, mostly wanting to just live in peace as a lower ranking noble’s daughter. However, after consuming the Sasshou fruit she became what she is today. Amber has become a creature that lives to kill, nothing more nothing less. Making Amber a tragic woman, gaining the greatest killer instinct. She has no feelings for anything nor does he take nothing, for when she kills. However Amber is not very intelligent either, she only thinks of a few things. She however does have some better points; she has no care of outer beauty or fancy cloths. She loves to battle as well; much like her father she will face her opponent head on. However, she fears no man or even a demon at that. Amber does use some tricks to get opponents, such as her devil fruit getting all of the civilians to kill her opponent or for her own entrainment she will make them kill each other. Relationships Family Lord Nobu Nobu treats his daughter with the up most respect, mostly because of her sadistic traits and her love of killing anything that moves. He and his daughter work as a well oiled machine, each knowing the other’s powers. The two could go up against a crew as the size of the hakuri Pirates and being to take down most of its members within am hour of battling. Showing at just how dangerous the father/daughter team is. However, Nobu seems to be very old fashion and he has commented on his daughter’s “beauty” and some other things. Amber ignores it however, just going on about the battle and enjoying every minute with of it. Hakuri Pirates Amber and the rest of the crew get along, but they treat her like the do Ranshi and Tanshi. Either they just try to stay away from her or ignore her bloodlust and let her do her thing. However Takashi and Masashi both have taken a liking to her, because of these traits. By far only one of the few women that they like, Amarantha and Bao Ling also look to Amber as one of the rare female warriors of this time. Tousen's Division Amber is the only female member of the division and she is treated like any other of the men in the group. Tousen holds her in high standings; he often calls her his ace in the hole. If he is in a corner, he will let Amber opponents in order he can escape or prepare something different for the opponent. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius uses Amber’s uncontrollable urge to kill anything that moves, so as such he has promised Amber to have all of the hunting grow and all of the prey that she wishes. Once their mission is completely, as her father is the new pope of the coming age. She will do whatever she pleases in the new age, being one of God’s hounds. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages